


过山车

by Tile



Category: doctorwho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile
Summary: 群里的骰子游戏11和Amy





	过山车

博士绕着控制台蹦来蹦去，Amy有的时候真的很想知道，这货的靴子底下是不是安装了什么时间领主牌弹簧。

“你都快把我转晕了，是不是只有蛋奶糊才能让你停下来？我会给你安排的。”Amy正抱着臂倚在控制台边上，博士叽叽喳喳不知道在说什么胡话，Rory很明智地在他刚刚开口的时候就回到了房间，而博士根本没有注意到自己的听众已经少了一位……

Amy觉得自己留下来就是个错误。

在目光跟随足底蹬弹簧的领结小子转了好几圈之后，Amy终于转头对T娘道：“帮我给他在控制台边上准备碗蛋奶糊，我先去睡觉啦。”便迈着俩条长腿头也不回地往卧室走去。控制台在她身后滴滴了两声。

“随便什么时候！”Amy边走边回应。

博士停下他的长篇大论，从控制台后面伸出脑袋来，注视着Amy的背影，撇了撇嘴，随后眼珠子一转，又把脑袋缩了回去，迅速地在键盘上敲击了几下，可惜结果并不理想――River没有给自己发新的约会邀请，现在是无聊透顶的人类睡眠时间。 

但TARDIS可是时光机啊！博士一拍脑袋，自己根本不需要等卧室里那两位起床再去找他们玩！他开始捣鼓坐标。

TARDIS出现在一对新的Pond夫妇身后，对于这两位来说，“他们的博士”才刚刚消失了两分钟。

“啊哈！我回来了！”博士从门边伸出大半个身子，对着“新的Amy和Rory”傻笑。

“？？？可是你……”Rory有点摸不着头脑：“你刚才还让我们先进屋去等你一天呢。”

“是啊！没错！但是你们看！她是个时光机！你们没必要等那么久！”博士挥舞着手势，一会指指T娘一会指指天地地给这两个人解释，自我感觉挺良好。

Rory信了，轻门熟路地推门进TARDIS。

Amy则始终以一种“我知道你又在玩什么把戏”的眼神盯着博士，然后走到博士面前，抹了抹他的深红色领结，意味深长地说：“当然啰，TARDIS是个时光机。”

博士不敢动，站直了身子，试图透过眼袋偷看Amy的脸色。（……）

总的来说，被自己的同伴当场看出自己是在偷时间，在任何已知星球上都是一件很丢人的事情，博士苦恼着在控制台前摇头晃脑，自言自语了好久。

“是！我是有不少领结，我可以换啊，我换领结也不能代表我就不是之前那个我，我说了这是个时光机，我有足够的时间换领结，至于做梦，你们做的梦肯定跟我一点关系都没有，至少关系不大，也可能有不少关系吧，但是管它呢，没有你们我自己也能行……”然后他重新选了个坐标，拉下操纵杆。

――――――――――

不得不说，游乐场的过山车是真的惊心动魄，愣是把两颗心脏的时间领主吓得腿直打哆嗦，靠着游乐场的树喘气，而一般这种情况，只会发生在乘坐无证驾驶TARDIS的博士的无辜同伴身上。

Amelia则在一旁很平静地小嘬着博士要挟ATM机买来的饮料。

“你高血压么？”是初生牛犊不怕虎的发言。

博士咳得更厉害了。

两个人一直玩到很晚很晚，闭园时，博士带着Amelia躲进了游乐场的假山洞里躲避巡逻。

“我们要去哪？”Amelia弄出的动静有些大，惊动了清场人员，博士连忙做了个嘘的手势，不过那人仅仅只是回头看了一眼，见自己身后没有人，就飞速跑走了。

博士爬出假山，示意Amelia跟在自己身后，两人弯着腰蹑手蹑脚地往过山车走去。

“这过山车有什么不对劲的地方吗？”Amelia问道。

只见博士蹲下身子，将耳朵贴在车身上，每一节车厢他都敲了敲，并没有听出什么异常，于是他站起身，用音速起子快速扫描了一下这一列过山车，甩开起子一看，终于心满意足地笑了。

“这可不是列普通的过山车，轨道上的列车是活的，它们甚至可以飞。”博士向Amelia解释：“大概是把自己变成了过山车列车的样子来地球玩，没想到被困在了过山车的爬升装置上。”

博士跨到轨道上去查看爬升链条：“这里锁住了，得先去启动过山车才行。”

旁边的控制室也上了锁，是木头门。

博士揪了揪口袋里毫无用武之地的音速起子：“看来我们得靠你了，Amelia，你现在会开锁吗？”

Amelia摇头道：“不会，不过我可以试试，你有带发卡吗？”

博士在头发深处翻了翻，终于摸到一个发卡，那是之前Amy在英国船上给他的，他把发卡递给Amelia，看着小姑娘迈腿跑去撬过山车控制室的木门。

还没等博士跟过去，门已经被Amelia撬开了。

Amelia顺手要把发卡还给博士，博士没收：“你留着吧，会派上大用场的。”

博士给控制装置设置好了定时，然后他们来到过山车面前准备与列车告别。

“可以载我们一程吗，我猜那么大动静肯定会惊动刚才那位清场的巡逻员。”Amelia对“过山车”说，也不清楚它能不能听懂英语。

列车弹起了两个安全压肩，看来是听懂了，而博士却突然面露难色。

“你害怕吗？”Amelia问他。

“嘿！我可不恐高！”博士心不甘情不愿地被一个人类小孩嘲笑。

“你就是。”

“好吧。”

过山车驶向轨道最高点，博士死命地扒住压肩，在爬升装置释放列车的一瞬间，列车脱离了轨道，飞向了空中。

速度逐渐平稳了下来，博士的表情也不再那么狰狞了。

“为什么它平时不逃呢？”Amelia问博士。

博士想了想，回答道：“也许是因为平常上面都载满了人吧，还有很多像你这样的孩子，他们可喜欢过山车了。”

Amelia听罢轻轻抚摸了一下列车身。

“我的飞船就停在前面那朵云上面。”博士给过山车指路。

博士正准备开着TARDIS关门就走，又被Amelia拉了回来：“我会记得这次的你吗？因为上次你让我等你，你就没有守约。”

“应该不会，不过这段记忆会在我离开这个时代的那一刻起，一直封存到你明白它是什么之后，它也许会变成故事、变成歌，或是变成一场梦。记忆总是会回来的。”博士蹲下身来，轻轻点了下Amelia的额头。

“那可是我们最宝贵的东西了。”

“不管是什么样的记忆吗？”Amelia抬头看博士，博士也看着她。

“不管是什么样的记忆。”

――――――――――――

“昨晚我做了一个很奇怪的梦。”Amy揉着脑袋从TARDIS楼下走上来，博士歪出半个身子来跟她打招呼：“早啊。”

今天的博士看起来精力很充沛，大有又要话唠一整天的气势。

Amy还没来得及挫伤一下不说话会重生星人的热情，就意识到了什么，皱起眉头来，抬头若有所悟地看了一眼博士。博士不敢直视她，只是对着控制台上的按钮偷笑。

“什么很奇怪的梦？”Rory刚走到门口，停下脚来毫不留情地揉他那头凌乱的头毛。

“新领结不错。”Amy没有回答Rory的问题，而是一踏两级台阶，站到了控制台前。

“多谢夸奖。”时间领主骄傲地晃了晃身子，扬起下巴抬手扭整了下领结中段。

Rory望了望天花板，这两人，又开始了。

“接下来去哪？”


End file.
